


[Podfic] Accidents Happen

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is in heat but doesn’t recognize it for what it is. Stiles knows that Derek needs him but he doesn’t know why. The knotting is a surprise to both of them.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Fuck.” Derek’s breath is hot across his chest where his face is buried. “I’m sorry... I didn’t know... I didn’t realize.”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Didn’t realize what?” Stiles pants into his neck, trying to relax, resisting the urge to try and pull away again. He can feel the unforgiving pressure of Derek’s cock inside him, the tug of where they’re joined. “What the fuck’s the matter with your dick?” </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PriPri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Accidents Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618947) by [Fr333bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird). 



Download:  [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013051302.zip)  |  [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013051303.zip)  


Length: 55:12

File Size: **[MP3]** 50.8MB  |   **[M4B]** 27.6MB

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to fr333bird for having blanket permission for Transformative Works!
> 
> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/MissDeidraLeigh) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
